Imperial Apocalypse Book Three
by scorpionaris
Summary: Part 3 in a series.  World Tensions are at an all-time high and businessmen are at the epicenter.  The world is near the breaking point...
1. Prelude

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

What happened upon the return to Earth

Daniel was given the Medal of Honor by seven nations for his heroic actions

The Arch Angel Defense Corps and the team that boarded the SSD were given the same

Daniel and Jordan started a multibillion-dollar business, WorldView Industries, and created countless military weapons for the US Army, Navy and Marine Corps

WorldView Industries bought Daniel's old high school, North Canyon High School

The Star Fox Team left Earth to destroy the Imperial Remnants 

Spock and Kirk remain on Earth and work as engineers for WVI

David and Torrence left the team to pursue other interests

Robin married Daniel aboard the Andromeda during the first wedding in space.

World War III begins


	2. Character Updates

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Three: Fight for Earth

Ch0: Character Additions

A/N This story starts in the year 2042, Part two is year 2044, and Part three is year 2061.

Lieutenant Roderick De Barr

Head guard of WorldView Industries. He always has his German Shepard, Brutus, with him. A bright mind, he always finds ways to improve the HQ security system. He met Daniel while serving as a guard on board the USS Andromeda. He never lets Daniel and Jordan out of his sight. And with the growing threat of World War III, his job is becoming more and more difficult.

Mark Branscome

A long time friend and competitor of Daniel, Mark is one of only a handful of people who are allowed to enter and exit the WVI HQ. His company, MTECH Industrial

Military Technologies, is the world's second largest corporation, just behind WorldView Industries. He is married to Vanessa Bransome.

Jordan Crane

Daniel's best friend and co-president of WorldView Industries, he shares a mansion with Daniel. He is the head of both the WMD Department and the Commercial Transportation Department. From the beginning of their friendship, until the moment they returned to Earth aboard the _USS Andromeda_, Daniel and Jordan never thought that they could make a multi-billion dollar business. He is married to Kelly Crane.

Kelly Crane

A fun-loving Italian supermodel who met Jordan while he was working on a hybrid vehicle project in Italy, she loved him from the start. She was working on a design of her own when she saw him. It was a design for a small nuclear generator. They had two kids, Christine and Ryan, who have little knowledge of the family business.

Robin Hartwell

A friend of Daniel Hartwell, she is a hard worker and an overachiever. They met in high school during a biology class. They adopted one child, as way to see if they should get married (a rather unorthodox (not to mention inhumane) method), Josh, who knows a small amount about the family business. A graduate of the engineering program at Cornell University, she works on the mechanical aspect of any vehicle that is set for production. She is partnered with Kelly Roma and works as the head of the Marketing Department.

Josh Hartwell

Josh is a very curious teenager who always tries to find a way around the security system and into his father's lab. Always watched by Roderick and Daniel, he shows great potential. He never backs down from fights at school and is said to have inherited his father's ruthlessness in combat. He always seeks to learn more about his father's dangerous past.

Eric Franklyn

A peace-loving political and diplomatic expert, he is the Head of the International Public Relations Department. A close friend of Daniel's, he is a member of the Ring of Power, a society that is made up of the most powerful business men on the planet. He was once the President of the United States and was also a Senator for the United States of America. A powerful figure in the world of politics, he can be a force to be reckoned with. He has the political power to become a dictator, although he never would.

Bishop Markusa

After being the most decorated military pilot in US history, he went on to join WVI as a test pilot and head of the WVI Air Defense Department, a department that designs Air Force jets. He is a friend of Daniel's and loves to work on aircraft weaponry systems.

Jackson T. Russo

He is the Founder of The JT Russo Corporation, a military supplier. Being the forth most powerful business man in the world, he holds a grudge against Daniel and WorldView Industries because Daniel was the first to come out with a commercial speeder bike. Jack is regarded as a minor threat to WorldView Security and when he visits the main HQ, he is treated as an ally in preparation for the coming Corporate War.

One World

At the peak of the Galactic Invasion, the nations of Earth banded together to eliminate a common enemy. Their main concern is the Corporate Ring of Power, who governs the Corporate Armed Forces, including a Navy, Army, Air Force, Marine Corps, and Space Legion. The three nations in power within One World are the USA, Russia, and the United Kingdom. While the Corporate Ring of Power is a minor threat, they are starting to be considered peace keepers by the One World Security Council.

Corporate Ring of Power

A society that tries to keep peace between warring corporate empires, their primary concern is the three way competition between WorldView Industries, MTECH Industries, and The JT Russo Corporation. They fear that a war might break out between the three largest businesses on the planet. Daniel Hartwell says that the power of WVI will quickly end the war if it starts. Jackson Russo says that if the war does break out, he will quickly go for the small companies that stand in his way. MTECH said that they will ally with WVI. If a war does start, the Ring of Power will need to stop the conflict by any means possible, as these are the largest corporations on the face of the planet.

Jessica Pandae

Hailing from Japan, an Admiral in the highly respected 6th Fleet of the One World Space Legion, she commands the Flagship _USS Apocalyptus_ in the 1st Sector near Earth. She was a good friend of Daniel's throughout high school and visits Daniel when she gets leave. She docked in Scottsdale, Arizona, USA for the last time just after the Galactic Invasion. She now works as a Strategic Analyst for WorldView Industries.


	3. This Means War

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Three: Fight for Earth

Corporate Warfare: This Means War

"How did you get fifteen million pounds of lift for the AutoBomber? I only got 12.625 million." asked Jordan, "Did you use the formula for force and calculate in the lift from the Repulsors?" Daniel replied, "Never mind." "You ready to head to the garage?" They had always stored their fleet of automobiles in an underground network of tunnels, bomb shelters and large rooms. "Yeah, let's go." They left the building and came across a bomb crater; a symbol of the ever-growing tension between the Corporate Empires. As they walked over to an access tunnel, a WVI Corporate Army Battalion marched by; the three Corporate Powers had been stocking equipment and growing their militaries for years, just waiting for the breaking point, during which an all-out war would take place.

Daniel and Jordan made their way through the network of rooms and finally found the garage. "Choose your weapon." Daniel said, referring to the different vehicles outfitted for destruction. Each one had different weapons mounted on the body. The standard was two machine guns and four rockets. The more powerful ones had mines, mini-guns, cannons, lasers and Hell-Fire Missiles. "I'll take the Maserati." Jordan said. His signature vehicle had two heavy machine guns, six rockets, mines and light armor. "I'm taking the armored Hummer." Daniel said in reply. His signature vehicle had two swivel-mounted mini-guns with auto-aim technology, eight homing rockets, an extremely powerful engine with speed-boost technology (designed by WVI), and heavy armor. They armed their cars and sped off and out into the street.

With society collapsing around them, the weapons were necessary. Violent protests against the United States Government had turned a peaceful nation into a public war zone. Any hope of reconstruction lay in the hands of the Corporate Empires, the very empires that are about to go to war with each other. The police and military had no way of stopping the protesters anymore. Foreign nations wanted nothing to do with the self-destructing country. People, usually gangsters, mobsters, and former military and law enforcement officials, often joined the Corporate Army of one of the three major empires, WorldView Industries, MTECH Industries or The JT Russo Corporation. As the violence grew, the President of the United States had to bump up security and give security power to the Corporate Alliance, a group made up of WVI, MTECH and many smaller companies. The Corporate Alliance tried to keep peace, and succeeded for a while, until the public revolt overpowered them at the Battle of Detroit, and forced them to pull out and regroup to make new weapons. Daniel knew that the situation was complicated. He knew that quite well.

As they drove along at high speed, evidence of the protests became more evident. Flipped cars, burning houses and dead bodies lined the streets. Daniel looked to his left and saw that Mark Branscome was speeding alongside him in a jet-powered Bentley that he had custom-built for him. Daniel saw a group of protesters and put on the helmet of a WVI super soldier. Jordan and Mark did the same as they loaded their weapons and prepared for battle. Daniel saw exactly what was going on as they neared the protesters and met up with WVI battle tanks. The battle tanks of WVI are the most fearsome land vehicle ever built. With four cannon barrels and three heavy machine guns, they have the most firepower in the world. The AutoBombers soared overhead and several MTECH gun ships hovered close by. What Daniel saw was not protesters, but a group of JTC soldiers, also called "Freedom Fighters" by Jackson Russo, killing a team of spec-ops WVI troopers. "This means war." Daniel said, eager to decimate the JT Corporation who had now taken it too far.


	4. Battle for the Union Hills

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Three: Corporate War and the Hunt for Separatists

Battle for the Union Hills

There were several points on the WVI Local Map that were of Corporate Military interest. Among them were Lookout Mountain and the Union Hills. Lookout Mountain had a WVI-MTECH Joint Command Post. The Union Hills overlooked the WVI Phoenix Headquarters. Naturally, JTRC would want to attack the WVI's Fort North at Union Hills. The point would be a strategic command point and already held four ICBM's with Hydrogen Bomb warheads. If JTRC took the fort, the results would be catastrophic. The laws of war had disappeared with the end of civilized society. Any attack would be ruthless. 

"Hey, Daniel?" said Jordan, "Yeah?" "You see those gun ships hovering near the Union Hills?" "Yeah. So?" Daniel realized what was happening, "We're screwed. Everyone on full alert! We've got company at Fort North! Jordan, prepare the troops for a frontal assault! Mark, ready the troops for the call of battle!" Daniel ordered, then he took out his phone and called Jack, "Hello Daniel, do you like what I've done with Fort North? By the way, I have Robin here. Now surrender the fort or this little birdie dies." "Isn't that a little too generic for you? I mean, really. I know that you can do better. Besides, you don't have the gut to kill Robin. She would gladly beat you to death before you ever lay a hand on her." Daniel heard several loud shots and two piercing screams. "Do you know what I've just done, little Daniel? I've just killed the leaders of the local One World government." He laughed as if what was about to happen meant nothing. "Jack. You've taken it too far this time. The end of your life is near and I will make sure that you die a slow, painful, horribly gruesome death." Daniel, Jordan and the WorldView Army advanced and the USS Andromeda was launched. "Not good! Not Good! NOT GOOD!" Jack yelled as Fort North took heavy fire from the Andromeda, the USS_ Dreadnought_, which had just arrived, and the hundreds of artillery cannons that were positioned around the fortress. "Did I miss anything?" asked Jessica, who had left the base to bring back the _USS Dreadnought _from the One World Navy Docks, "Not really. What took you so long?" asked Daniel, "Ugh, traffic." They both laughed at this. Before Robin, Daniel and Jessica had a history of being inseparable. They still liked each other.

The bombardment of Fort North took about three hours, at which point Jack promptly surrendered. WVI troops swarmed into the fort and found no trace of Jack or his army. Bullet holes covered the earthen walls and blood was splattered across the concrete floors and ceilings. After an extensive DNA test, it was determined that the blood might have been human. It was also found that the blood belonged to President Kennedy, who died more than fifty years ago. "Everyone, stay on high alert. We don't know who or what we are dealing with here." Daniel said into the HQ intercom, "The blood belongs to President John F. Kennedy, who died more than fifty years ago. It is undetermined if the blood is human." At that moment, a loud crash and a large explosion interrupted the broadcast.

A meteor had struck just outside the main gates of the World View Industries Headquarters in the United States of America. Instantly, it was surrounded by Corporate Infantry and armored cavalry. At that moment, anything could happen. "WE ARE AT DEFCON ONE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Daniel shouted into the intercom. Several other meteors slammed into the Earth around the globe. The world was on high alert now, fearing an invasion. Navy ships were launched and defenses prepared. Calls came in from WVI headquarters in other areas of the globe, all stating that meteors were crashing into Earth. Daniel gave the order for the entire Galactic Navy of WorldView Industries to be launched and prepared for battle. He told Mark to do the same. JTRC tried stay out of it by not launching its navy. Daniel eventually convinced him to launch his navy. The three most powerful corporations allied and prepared for war against an unknown threat. A threat that could destroy the world.


	5. A New Threat, Or A New Ally

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Three: Fight for Earth

A New Threat, Or A New Ally

The possibilities as to what the meteor was were endless. Daniel had, ironically, sent fifty meteor-like objects into space just a few years ago. They had been robots, designed for ultimate destruction. That was why he had to dispose of them. They were simply too dangerous. The world wasn't ready for the kind of weapons technology that could accomplish so much and make their own decisions. It just seemed like too much power.

"Deploy!" Daniel ordered to the robots. Instantly, each meteor deployed ten, sharp legs, unfolded, released four arms, and raised their heads. They then activated several layers of thick armor. The layers of armor, totaling about eight inches thick, covered the beasts of steel with an indestructible exoskeleton consisting of Titanium, ceramics, and steel, with an outer shell made of 100MW of pure energy. The robots then prepared their weapons, which consisted of swords, mini-guns, lasers, missiles, and many hundreds of smaller robots, then bowed to their leader. Eric, who was standing nearby, ready to give peace talks before a war ensued, was shocked. He had never even heard of the XM-4265 battle tanks, probably because he started work at the time of the launch.

Jordan got calls from every other WVI HQ saying that the meteors had flown off towards the WVI West Coast HQ. Jordan looked outside from the second story walkway of the main building and saw more and more of the meteors landing, unfolding, and bowing to Daniel. He suddenly remembered the project, then called "Project Angel of Death", and realized that the robots had been built to defend the Earth against the Apocalypse. Only the Apocalypse never happened. That's when the robots were sent into space.

While the robots were on Earth, they were learning fast. They knew exactly when and where a disaster would happen. Although Daniel and Jordan knew that the robots were programmed with the defense of Earth in mind, the accuracy of the predictions was eerily creepy. They thought now that the robots had come back to Earth with one last prediction in mind: the Final 100, which were the final one hundred battles and the last people that would survive it.

Daniel got a message from Eric at that moment. It said that the nations of Earth were rising up against a new threat: The Separatists. He saw the transports coming down to Earth. "Prepare for battle!" Daniel shouted to the robots and his army. Mark gave the same order to his military. Jackson ran off with his army and Daniel saw that Jack's Air Force was coming to bomb the WVI army. Jordan ran out to Daniel with a remote. "Bring on the AutoBombers." Jordan told Daniel, who obeyed. Daniel pressed the button on the remote just as the Separatist forces began to march out of the transports. Hundreds of the robotic bombers had swarmed over head, then flown off to destroy the enemy. They succeeded and flew back and landed in their hangars. Looking up, Daniel could see that Jessica and the One World Navy were having a hard time holding off the Separatist warships. Jordan launched the USS Andromeda and gave the order to hold off the Separatists.

Seeing the threat, the newly named Titan Droids turned and locked onto the enemy ships. With a terrifying jolt, hundreds of missiles were launched and the Titan Droids let off a deafening roar, their battle cry signaled that the droids had found something to fight for: their home. The mere sight of the droids was enough to make anyone scream in terror.

Daniel knew that he and his allies would need huge exoskeletons in order to work on the same level as the Titans. The race began as Daniel, Jordan, Mark and Jackson began to build their new bodies. Daniel had a basic design down. It had four legs and looked like a giant steel tiger with heavy weaponry. Jordan's design was a standard, bipedal frame with an enormous two-handed sword. Mark chose a tank-like form with a mini-gun and a rocket launcher. Jackson went with a hovercraft with a Repulsor engine and was forced to use light weaponry.

For the next few weeks, Daniel, Jordan and Mark trained together. Their expert marksmanship would prove useful in the Final 100. Daniel led the military exercises for the new Alliance of Corporate Empires, which was made up of the most powerful businesses in the world paired up with the US military and the British Armed Forces. As world alliances were formed, old rivalries surfaced, such as the United States and Russia and North Korea and South Korea. China and the United States, though still hating each other, formed one of the most controversial alliances.

Back in 2023, China made an attempt to invade Taiwan. The United States retaliated and helped its ally by sending their Pacific Fleet to Taiwan. After years of war, the United States signed a peace treaty with the Chinese government. Both nations have had bitter feelings toward each other ever since. Every attempt by world leaders to restore the old alliance between the two world superpowers has failed. The Galactic Invasion of 2044 only partially restored it. The Separatist invasion has now completely restored the alliance.

North Korea and South Korea have been enemies since the Korean War. During the Galactic Invasion, only the North Koreans helped to defend Earth from the Imperials. South Korea decided to stay out of it. The cease fire stood until a North Korean army invaded South Korea in 2026. The United States quickly moved in to remove the North Koreans from South Korea. By 2028, the North Koreans had been pushed out of South Korea. The high North Korean casualty rates prompted North Korea to, not wanting to suffer another war, sign a peace treaty with South Korea. The United States monitored the North Koreans for seven years until they pulled out. The North and South Koreans kept their tradition of hating each other, although there is no longer and action between them. The Separatist Invasion brought them closer together and made them allies.

The invasion stopped in its tracks when it got to the WorldView Industries World Head Quarters in Phoenix, Arizona, United States of America. The battles had been fierce. Daniel, Jordan and Mark had split up in an effort to slow the invasion. With their mechas, they knew that they had to stop the Separatists. The protesting had stopped as the people rushed to join the armies of the world. The fight for Earth had begun, and Daniel knew that one day, Star Fox would be back.


	6. White Knight

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Three: Fight for Earth

White Knight

As Jordan, in his mech, neared the Separatist base, he was surprised that they did not see him. He unsheathed his sword and prepared for battle. His steel bipedal giant moved quickly toward the base. The walls looked like they were well defended and bristling with guns. This would be a tough fight. The Separatists either didn't notice him or were waiting for him.

The Separatists finally saw Jordan's mech as it loomed into view. The fog made it hard for Jordan to see any incoming attacks. Jordan never saw it coming. As he moved the mech into a fighting position, a series of missiles slammed into him with brutal force. The mech was badly damaged. Jordan charged and ran through the outer walls. He swung his sword through several transports with devastating force. In the process, he got an idea by hearing a crunching noise: step on the droids. After a good run, he looked back and saw a totaled Separatist base. "Heh, stupid droids." thought Jordan as he ran away from the chaos that was the base.


	7. Beasts Of Steel

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Three: Fight for Earth

Beasts of Steel

As Daniel and his tiger mech neared the base of the JT Russo Corporation, he could see the Separatist droids standing guard in front of the entrance. They seemed to be quite alarmed at the sight of a colossal steel tiger standing about five hundred yards away. Daniel saw this and quickly dashed back to the cover of the nearby skyscrapers. Daniel saw a large wolf mech emerge from the JTRC base. He knew that Jackson had a hovercraft at one point, but had never heard of Jack having a wolf mech.

Daniel dashed into downtown Phoenix, Arizona and Jack followed, prepared to tear Daniel to pieces. He attached himself to his mech controls to enable the full sensory array. He felt himself leave his human body and was absorbed into his mech. He no longer controlled the mech; he was the mech. Outside, he could hear the Titans battling a new enemy, but not the Separatists. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing existed except Daniel and Jackson. Jack wanted to kill Daniel and Daniel wanted to kill Jack. The Separatists were gone, as though they were only there to hold off the Corporate War. The war was coming to its first and only peak: The Battle of the Beasts of Steel.

Daniel snuck through the city and Jack kept up a search for Daniel. As Daniel walked, he worked with a satellite radar system to keep an eye on Jack's position. Jack suddenly got a glimpse of Daniel. Daniel heard Jack crashing through the streets and leapt off to hide. Jack thought that he was the one preying on Daniel when in fact it was the other way around. Jack maneuvered his mech into a very unfortunate position and waited for Daniel to show up again. Daniel pounced on his prey and Jack was knocked onto his back. Daniel took the chance to tear into his victim with steel claws and Titanium teeth. Jack had no escape. Daniel tore open the cockpit of his foe and picked up his rival with two large claws.

Daniel looked at Jack and opened his huge, steel mouth and said, "Jackson Thomas Russo, I want you to look back on this past year and see what you have done to this planet. Before you came along, WorldView Industries and MTECH were leading the world toward a greater good. Then when you stepped onto the world stage, it collapsed and you became a power hungry warrior. The JT Russo Corporation has been advocating the protests for a long time. The time to end it is now. You have two choices, I can end your life now, or you can change your ways for the greater good." "Let me live! Let me live!" Daniel set down Jack and realized that he had no idea how to unhook from his mech.

Daniel returned to his base and Jordan set to work on releasing Daniel from his mech. "Sorry, man. I can't get you out until I know how you got in. Sorry." Jordan said, apologizing to Daniel. This would be a long wait. In the mean time, he received reports that Star Fox was making a move for Earth.


End file.
